


Hat

by SOFTHPSYCHOPAT



Category: Sherlock Holmes - fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 00:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15618615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOFTHPSYCHOPAT/pseuds/SOFTHPSYCHOPAT
Summary: This is my first writing with my writing skills which are bad af.Send mail to me if you want to ask sth or just wanna chat.yldzgmz28@gmail.comluv u guyss ♥





	Hat

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first writing with my writing skills which are bad af.
> 
>  
> 
> Send mail to me if you want to ask sth or just wanna chat.
> 
>  
> 
> yldzgmz28@gmail.com
> 
>  
> 
> luv u guyss ♥

Next morning I was dressing when Holmes came into my room. I haven't done dressing yet. 'Hey.' i yelled at him. He didn't mind and kept walking. He stopped in the middle of the mirror. He looked at me and recognise that I'm shirtless. While i was looking for my purple shirt he was staring at me with that poker face. 

-Did you see my purple shirt?

He didn' reply and I knew what he wanted.

-I won't forgive you Sherlock.Now gimme my shirt back. 

I was still angry to him and was heartbroken because of the sorrow he made me feel. He gave my shirt back which was behind his big torso.

It's been two months since he called me 'My dear Watson'  
And I missed that.  
I missed that so much.

Literaly, we've been dating for nine weeks. But from the first time we saw each other in the morgue, we have feelings for each other. We're together for long five years. 

It's so fucking painful. Now I want to kiss him but I can't. Because of Sherlock's damn behaves.

Two days ago, while we were working on a case, he gave my hat to a young man. This hat was really important for me but Sherlolly didn't care about it and talked. And that day I sweared to him that I won't forget this. 

Indeed, all I wanted was a kiss, or at least a hug from him, as usual couples.

 

'Mydear Watson' said Sherlock slowly, passionate. 'Could you please come with me? I wanna show you something.'

I was full of peace at that moment, but I kept my coolness. I put on my jacket and followed him to his room.

Oh, Goddess.

My hat was on the table!  
I was so surprised and giggled.

-You found it.  
I said but also was trying to stay with my serious face. 

-I apologise to you, my dear Watson. Please forgive me.

I stopped for a moment. Inhale.  
-I won't hide my feelings now. It's so nice for me to have it again. But Sherlock - cleaned my thoath, being serious- it is not that easy. I won't leap to your neck and hug you. This was always me- who acts properly and... 

Stopped for a moment, wasn't looking at Sherlock, exhaled, raised his head,went on.

-I'm tired.

 

He leaved the room with a unhappy-serious look.

It was pretty true. The one who is acting like a real boyfriend, with cuddles, kisses and pretty words, was always John. Indeed he already knew they will be different but in the end, they were lovers. He was just bored due to being the one who shows love, etc. Isn't it easy to be a boyfriend?

 

* * *  
As usual, John went to lab-kitch (he was calling the kitchen lab-kitch because there's always some lab tool which Sherlock never abstains from using them.) to drink his hot milk. He sat on the chair with a cup that he was holding to get warm. After second sip, he stood up and started walking to his room. Sherlock suddenly appeared in front of the kitchen door.

-Tomorrow is a day-off.

John thought about today and said;

-Okay, I will watch some movies, then.

John wasn't looking at Sherlock. Playing with the milk's waves.

-No, you won't.

John exhaled, looked straight at Sherlock's eyes.

-You are not deciding for me. I can do it by myself.

John was almost going out of lab-kitch, Sherlock held his arm, pulled him closer. Talked with his slow passionate voice which drives John crazy.

-I wanna taste your precum all the day.

 

John was absolutely in shock. Tried to say something, but couldn't do that. He finally gave up. He withdrew and looked at Sherlock's eyes.

 

Sherlock didn't wait for kissing him. 

After a long, seductive kiss, John felt warmup on his body.

Although he wanted to stop and talk, Sherlock hurried up, started with going to Sherlock's room which has a bigger mattress.


End file.
